Conveyorized chain cooking of various foodstuffs is known in the fast-food industry. Typically, conveyorized chain cooking devices comprise a continuously moving conveyorized cooking surface positioned adjacent to heating elements. Such conveyorized chain cooking devices allow for the continuous sequential cooking of food products such as beef patties and thus accommodate high demand periods in fast food restaurants. Conveyorized cooking devices also increase the efficiency of kitchen operations by uniformly cooking similar food products without continuous attention from the cook.
As the skilled artisan will readily appreciate, there is a difference between broiling and baking. Broiling typically requires cooking temperatures of approximately 500° F. or more. Additionally, broiling involves an initial searing action to lock in juices and flavor. As a result, the cooked product is juicier and more flavorful in addition to having an appealing browned outer texture. Baking, on the other hand, typically requires cooking temperatures of approximately 450° F. or less. Baking involves cooking without an initial searing action and can lead to a dry and tasteless product with an unappealing texture and color.
In some cases, a broiler may have an uneven cooking pattern. A primary air intake may be located beneath a lower burner and provide oxygen for both the lower burner and an upper burner. Generally, the broiler maintains a low air pressure to vent cooking fumes out of the broiler through a flue. In some broilers, food insertion and discharge openings are located at the same level as the cooking surface. Unheated air may enter through the food insertion and discharge openings and cause cool spots within the broiler. Food products within the same batch may not be uniformly cooked based on the position within the broiler. Also, individual food products may not have a uniform temperature throughout when finished cooking.